My Addiction
by Dark-beyond-repair
Summary: //Asucaga// //AU//. The life of the rich and sexy is hard lived but someone has to do it, right? Mature content.


**09-01-2009**

* * *

"**I'm addicted to you. You're my addiction." – Cassie**

* * *

"_**I'm addicted to you. Take me." She whispered sensually.**_

"_**No. I want you to beg." He mumbled against her toned stomach.**_

* * *

"The way she moves makes me wanna take her".

"Dude, you don't even know the babe".

"I will by the end of the night".

"She looks like a tiger. A hundred bucks you'll be sleeping alone tonight".

"Make it two-hundred. No girl can resist me".

**XOXO**

On the noisy dance floor there were two girls. One with blonde hair the other with pink. The disco beams hitting their sweat slicked skin added an erotic scene to them. Bumping and grinding against each other and people around them, they were the definition of hot. The pinklet grabbed a nearby guy and laid a wet, sensual kiss on his mouth and suddenly walked away slowly as if wanting him to follow. Follow he did.

The now lone blonde kept on dancing just as before but this time a hand circled around her waist. Tilting her head slightly back to see who held her so firmly, only to see emerald stones staring at her lustfully at her. She kept her head pressed against his stone hard chest and starred.

The contours of this mans face were strong and handsome. Lifting her hand to touch is cheek while her head was still tilted on his chest. This man was vaguely familiar to her but she did not know his name.

"Care for a dance, milady?" the man whispered sensually in her ear and gave it a gentle nip.

Without any words she slowly rubbed her bottom gently but firmly against his crotch. He grabbed her hips from behind and began to grind against her. She could feel his slightly engorged member through her short skirt against her ass cheeks. She smirked in triumph and bent over and then grinded against him.

God, this woman was driving him crazy! Seeing her little feminine form bent over and grinding against his crotch was pure torture. He was going to cum right there and then if he wasn't inside her soon. Sweat slicked her back, he could see because of her very low cut at the back of her shirt. Ah! I have died and gone to pleasure heaven.

Heh. He is still just like the others: A sick pervert who wants to get into my skirt. It was fun teasing him though. I'll give him credit for making me a _bit_ hot under the collar.

Cagalli slowly turned to face him and smirked. "Nice to see you too, Athrun. It's been awhile". "I'm assuming you do this to all the girls you wanna shag, right?" she continued taunting.

"Fuck! Cagalli, what the hell! Why didn't you tell me it was you?" yelled Athrun, though it sounded like a whisper due to the loud music.

Inspecting her nails as if she were bored. "I wanted to see your reaction but to tell you the truth I only noticed it was you after a few minutes of 'dancing'".

"Your brother will kill me if he finds out! Shit! What the hell am I gonna do?"

"Agh! Breathe you idiot. He won't find out, unless you tell him. I know I won't tell him, he'll probably hide me in a thousand-foot tower so I won't come in contact with a man ever again." Yelled Cagalli over the noise on the dance floor

"Well now that we got that sorted, I'm leaving. Bye." And with that he practically ran out the club.

**XOXO**

"Well that's all that happened. I didn't get lucky yesterday like you. Oh how I envy you right now. You're practically glowing from the great sex you had. I hate you" mumbled Cagalli as she stirred her decaf-latte.

"You should be envious! Girl, last night's sex was better than when I screwed Johnny Depp! It's a pity the dude I fucked is engaged, ha-ha he would've made an excellent FB (1)" bragged Mia while she sipped her honey tea.

As the two droned on about their night, the door into Tiffany's café opened with a soft jingle of the bell above the door.

"Well, well. Look what we have here. A poser and a girl-boy" a girl with pink hair taunted as she flipped her hair and placed her hands on her hips.

"Lacus, fuck off. I know the waiter is waiting for your daily romp in the ladies room" shot back Cagalli as she sipped her latte not even looking at the girl standing there.

"Whatever. I have better things to do then hang out with sluts like you two" with that said she walked straight to the ladies room.

"Oh my fucking donkey! She went to the bathroom! That skank, she _is_ shagging the waiter! Ha-ha, she may be my sister but she is cheaper than my discounted Chanel purse and that was cheap" laughed Mia as she starred at the ladies room door.

"You know what? I can't believe Lacus can get a good romp and I can't! What the hell is wrong with the world? I normally can get any man I want! Married, engaged, taken or single but this week not a single disco stick was in my possession!" fumed Cagalli as she chugged the last of her latte down her throat.

"Oh I know a disco stick that was almost up your ass last night. It belonged to the sexy and oh-so-single Athrun Zala. I would tap that but I don't do friends, I don't fly like that" winked Mia at Cagalli.

"Shut up. I hope I never see him again because I might jump him right there. His abs are rock hard and he has big hands, you know what they say about men with big hands" said Cagalli as she winked back at Mia.

"Yeah I know what they say. They need big gloves, right?"

"Heh. Well I got a small glove for him, whether he's cold or not he'll come running for mine" sassed Cagalli then she blew a kiss at a random passerby by the window.

* * *

_**The life of the rich and sexy is hard lived but someone has to do it, right?**_

* * *

**Updates to your upper-class vocabulary.**

"FB" means fuck buddy.

* * *

Ooh a new story! I know I'm the worst at updating so I'm not gonna make excuses. What-ev.

I know sometimes characters are OOC but it's my story so whatever I say goes, okay?

Not betafied. If there are errors please point them out in you review.

Anyway review if you want me to actually update.

* * *

_Don't hold your breathe…_


End file.
